Emperor Karl Franz
Emperor Karl Franz was the Emperor of the Imperium of Andarra until his untimely death on Cadia on 1.3.999M21 A.D. He was known for his xenophilic reforms, which saw the de-escalation of tensions with the New Republic, the integration of the Orion Republic into the Imperium, and numerous agreements that opened the Imperium's assets to foreign nations. Early Life Unlike most emperors in the Franz dynasty, Karl Franz possessed the incredible psychic abilities of his ancestors. However, his powers were incredibly unstable, resulting in a shorter predicted lifespan and ashen-grey hair. When he was young, Karl was sent to study under the Cardassian Order, a group of powerful psychics who are said to have attained the gift of foresight. It is there where Karl was exposed to the many races of the galaxy, expanding his horizons on a variety of matters, whilst deconstructing his preconceived perceptions on Xenos. He also met Mara Calrissian, a half-human whom Karl would describe as 'the love of his life'. His time in the Order was cut abruptly with the sudden death of his father, Benito Franz—and as the eldest child in the family, he was elected by the Senatorum to rule as the next Emperor of Andarra. He was reluctant to take the position, having expressed his desire to renounce his titles in order to live a life of solitude, but he understood that Imperial tradition must be held if the Imperium were to survive. He proposed to Mara on the day of his coronation in 9.778M20 A.D. Reign as Emperor The Gilded Years Karl proved himself to be an incredibly capable administrator, overcoming many obstacles found within the Adeptus Terra. His first act as Emperor was to reduce the demands of the Imperial Tithe across all of the planets on the Imperium—a decision that won the hearts of the common citizen. He held a triumph on Terra—one to celebrate the collective achievements of all mankind, not the glorification of war. Many of the lords and mistresses found this decision to be highly unorthodox, but the people, bolstered with pride, praised Karl as the 'Emperor who cared'. His early years would be known as the Gilded Years, as the Imperium grew wealthier from its new trade agreements with its neighbours. The Orion War While Karl was noted to be more xenophilic than his predecessors, he retained their unfaltering trait to wage war against those who threaten the Imperium. On 4.12.790M20. A.D., the Orion Republic declared war on the Imperium after it was uncovered that the Imperium was responsible for the loss of one of their colonies decades ago. On the planet of Indomitus, the Emperor called for a great crusade against the Orion Republic, expressing his desire to integrate one of the lost tribes of humanity back into the Imperial fold. Karl chose his brothers, Valkorion and Vitiate, to lead the crusade in his stead. Over the span of a single year, the two brothers managed to conquer a third of the Republic, peacefully annexing those that surrendered to their forces whilst eliminating any who resisted. The war reached a stalemate after the Orion Republic managed to destroy a large portion of the Imperium's forces at the Battle of Delta Librae in 799M20 A.D. The Orion War ultimately resulted in an Imperial victory when elements of the Officio Assassinorum and the Inquisition assassinated much of their leadership, forcing the weakened nation to cede its territories to the Imperium. A great triumph was held on Ullanor in 801.M20 A.D., often referred to as the 'Triumph of Ullanor'. But on that day, it is said that the greatness of the Emperor withered away, leaving behind a man whose past would forever haunt him for the rest of his living days. The Gothic Revolt When the Emperor received word of a revolt in the Gothic sector, he was furious. The Gothic Revolt was formulated by numerous elements found within the Adeptus Terra—a rogue group who believed that the Emperor was too weak and susceptible to foreign influences; and it is rumoured that even the Inquisition played some role in the revolt, though what evidence that could be used against them has been lost to the labyrinthian